This time, it's MEGA!
Progression in Episode After a brief hiatus from the game, the gang returns to finish off Magna Centipede and continue their quest to defeat the X-Hunters for good. Starting off strong with Magna Centipede's stage which is a computer station that he is using to transmit the Maverick virus all over the world. After some brief banter about how Magna Centipede was essentially the I.T. guy of Sigma's army, X pulls some almost Solid Snake like moves and sneaks past the alarm to get the Heart Piece in the stage as well as some dashing skill to get the final Sub-Tank. Going through the computer station and having to fight a Mode Seven sword that slashes wildly at X, which proves not to be a big deal due to Bubble Splash being it's clear weakness. Tripping an alarm on the way down to Magna Centipede's lair as he faces a deformed face robot of a mini-boss but was game over'd by the deadliest enemy in the game, a moving box. Licking the wounds left by the box, X blazed through the station this time, kicked the box in the face and made it to Magna Centipede. Using the power of the Silk Shot to destroy Centipede's tail like appendage, he begins to teleport around the room to try and hit X with his body and some shuriken-like throwing stars. But unfortunately, Magna Centipede couldn't take X's Junk to his face and exploded. Gaining new grey and yellow armor coloration along with the long awaited, Magnet Mine ability. Completing the hunt for the Maverick robot masters, Dr. Cain calls X back to base to tell him that he's located the X-Hunter's base and thus begins the assault. Assaulting the base as he works his way inside but gets crushed thrice by wall pulling robots and once on a pair of spikes. Conquering his wall pulling robot enemies and finally making his way to fight Violen once more. Taking a brief moment to remember what the weakness was then it came to him, Bubbles! Using the Bubble Splash to take down the hulking ape-like reploid by making his circuits fry. Lesson learned kids, Ape-Like robots hate bubbles. Completion List *Obtained the Heart Piece and Sub-Tank in Magna Centipede's stage *Defeated Magna Centipede and obtained Magnet Mine *Defeated Violen for the last time Facts from Jirard, Alex and Greg Jirard: *Jirard's dad owns a gas station in Santa Monica blvd in L.A. where apparently they filmed part of the movie "Species" there. *In Megaman X, if you defeat Chill Penguin before Flame Mammoth, Mammoth's stage becomes easier due to lava being cooled. The same goes with Spark Mandrill's stage if you defeat Storm Eagle which disables electric currents on the earlier floors. Alex: *Magna Centipede was a tech support reploid before being infected with the Maverick Virus and was charged with spreading the virus. In the manga, Magna Centipede was disguised as a female, model reploid and uses this disguise to get close to X and deals him a mortal blow *Magna Centipede was named Hyaku-Legger which means "One-Hundred Legs" in Japanese because the developers thought Japanese children would not know what a centipede is due to it not being native to Japan. *Magna Centipede was part of the Zero unit and all the other reploid's on it were arthropods.The Mode Seven sword is called "Chop Register" and since the Gameboy Color version didn't have Mode Seven, it was replaced by the other mini-boss repeated. *Alex is a comic book nerd, calling back to Amalgam comics and certain characters like Dark Claw who was a combination of Batman and Wolverine and says he thinks Sigma looks that way in this game. Greg: *Greg references the song "Hikari" by Hikaru Utada when Alex says, "Simple and clean." Saying in response, "Does that mean I have to meet your father?" *When people ask what the logo for ThatOneVideoGamer is Greg responds with, "It's a fist." *Greg thinks Dark Link is the lamest boss when he's in Zelda II. *Greg got a 3DS and played Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. *Greg has a propensity of making Violin based jokes. Weekend Question Who are the lamest boss in any video game? Category:Mega Man X2